The Unlikelyness Of It All
by Lil'-Brunette71
Summary: new summary srry!........as two enemies fall in love, another dark lord rises in secret........with more assaults and rape will hermione manage to let the truth out? or will trauma enclose her to secretcy? r&r pleeze! thankz a bunch ppls...enjoy
1. Night Fright

The Unlikelyness Of It All By Dannie  
  
Chapter 1- Night Fright  
  
Her heart pounded against her chest, her breath coming faster and faster. Her legs ached from running and were threatening to give in. But I can't, Hermione thought to herself as panic overcame her.  
  
Down the long dungeon corridors, twisting and turning, desperate to find her way out of this maze. Twice already, Hermione found led to dead ends. All the while hearing a soft voice coming closer following her at every turn she made.  
  
At last, a sigh of relief escaping her lips, the stairs leading out of the dungeon lay ahead. Hermione quickened her pace as her hope, relief, and excitement mixed into her fear and desperation to get out.  
  
A pair of hands came from nowhere, just as she was almost to the stairs, one clamping down on Hermione's mouth, the other around her waist. Her eyes filled with terror as she tried to scream and struggle out of her stalker grasp. But struggling did no good, instead she found herself in a tighter hold. Just barely, Hermione managed to turn around enough to get a glimpse of her late night stalker. Draco Malfoy. What the? She thought.  
  
"Shhh, stop struggling will you?" Draco whispered into his ear, his lips grazing her ear.  
  
Hermione did her best to stop her movements, figuring that he would let her go once she stopped. And well sure enough he loosened his grip, but unfortunately didn't let her go, instead her pinned her against the stone wall.  
  
"Malfoy, who do you think you are?" she demanded in a wisper," Stalking me down the halls, scaring me, then thinking you can just grab me and pin me against the wall like this?"  
  
"I scared you eh?" he whispered back, ignoring Hermione's question, and looked into her eyes.  
  
Hermione looked into his eyes, and nodded like a little girl. She watched as a heated gaze came over him, and couldn't help how her own body started to burn because of it. She started to tremble for something, his touch. Draco's eyes left Hermione's and started traveling downwards, taking in her body, how she trembled. But instead of from fear, it was from desire, one he himself was feeling also. His eyes took in her breasts, how they pressed against the fabrics of her blouse, and how if he just turned his head slightly, he could see the top of one of her mounds through the unbuttoned gap at the top. Lower he went, over her flat stomach to her hips that were perfectly rounded, to her long baby soft looking legs, the ones that he was tempted to feel, along with the rest of her womanly body. Draco's gaze ended there and went back up to Hermione's face, to her lips, which she was nervously biting, turning them into a rose color. Draco desired to taste them, those lips that appeared so soft and glorious a texture, but he resisted, for now, he thought.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked, breaking him from his thoughts, nervous of what he was thinking of. Deep down though, she wanted it. Disgusted with the thought, Hermione tried to think of things that she liked, oddly enough Draco came to mind. Hermione shook her head and waited for his response, though she wasn't prepared for it.  
  
"You," Draco whispered. Then he remembered what he just said and said, "You need to come back to Head Boy/Girl room, and go to bed. Tomorrow is first day of classes and we need to get our rest, especially you Muddblood, if you want to be ahead of all your classes, again, this year."  
  
"What does it matter to you?" Hermione asked curiously," I mean, why do you care if I'm out and about? Last I checked, we were sworn enemies,"  
  
"Because we are Head students and anything either one of us does that's wrong, like wandering around the school after hours, effects the other person. And who says we cant be civil to eachother while we live together?"  
  
"Fine," Hermione said, then remembered that she was still trapped by him, "Well?"  
  
"Well what?," he asked, frowning.  
  
"Well are you going to let me go, or shall I stay trapped here by your arms?" she said.  
  
He paused for a second before backing off. "Sorry," he muttered, then turned and headed for their shared quarters above the dungeons, Hermione trailing after him. 


	2. Loss Of Morals

Chapter 2-Loss Of Morals  
  
Draco slept a restless sleep, with dreams of Hermione on the mind, all his, to have, to use, to mold to his hearts desire. Many times he woke, covered in sweat, and having to have cold showers as a response to the dreams.  
  
Not able to get back to sleep, he just lie there think to himself,This is nuts, like isn't it enough that I have to live with her, share classes, torture myself because of her, but I'm even dreaming of her, her beautiful,georgious body.And since when did I have the hots for her?Wait, I've liked her for a long time, a few years now, I think.But she has goody- two-shoes Harry Potter.  
  
Draco glanced at the clock by his bed: 5:27 am. I'm not going to get any more sleep tonight, he thought to himself.Throwing off his silk blankets, Draco headed for the bathroom.  
  
The bathroom was enormous, bigger than the prefects bathroom. Everything was made of green and gold marbel: the floors, sink, toilet, bathtub, shower stall, pool, jacizzi, a coulpe benches. Only the walls were different, they were a mix of silver, white and gold marbel.  
  
Dracos and Hermiones personal belongings were seperated into two closets, on the closets door were the house symbols: a lion for Griffindor and a snake for Slytherin. In them they held: towels, bathing suits, toiletries (shampoos and soaps included), and whatever oils, ointment, and calogne/ perfumes.'Wow' was the first thing that came to mind when Draco first walked into the room, although he didnt voice his amazement like Hermione Granger," This is beautiful,"  
  
Draco walked over toward the swimimg pool, he decided a dip in and out would wake him up. Disposing of his boxers, Draco jumped into the pool. The slightly warm water did the trick, just as her thought. He swam a quick few laps in the pool and got out.  
  
Just as he did so though, Hermione walked into the bathroom, carrying her robe and make-up in her arms. Hermione locked heys on Draco and stopped dead in her tracks,"Oh my God!" she practically yelled out.  
  
Draco stood there, stunned for a moment, then regained himself,"MUDDBLOOD! Who do you think you are, walking in here without knocking?!" he yelled, reaching for his towel and boxers, wrapping the towel around himself quickly.  
  
"Shut the fuck up Maloy, you didnt even lock the door, how was I supposed to know you were in here? And dont call me 'Muddblood'," she yelled back.  
  
All was quiet suddenly as they glared at eachother, silently sizing eachother up with menacing eyes.  
  
Although angry at Draco for flipping out at her, Hermione couldnt help but feel slightly self concsious of her glare. She felt a bit of a flush rise to her cheeks as she herself checked him out.Her eyes washing over him, his wet gold and silver hair, his lean but muscular chest, his hard abs, over the towel to his long muscular legs. His body was built like this from all the years of Quidditch and personally taking the time out of his busy schedule to build up his muscles.  
  
While Hermione was busy checking him out, Draco was trying to resist temptation again as his eyes grazed over her body.All he wated to do was take her to his room and ravish her creamy, honey coloured skin, devour those rosy lips, feel and memorize her body, embed himself in her tight warmth, At thoose thoughts, all resistence broke free, he walked quicky to her taking in thoose lips he desired to kiss, felt the body that drove him nuts for years.  
  
Hermione dropped her things, stunned at what was happening ,couldnt believe her eyes. Draco was kissing her, and it felt so good, as did his warm hands over her skin. She opened her mouth wider so he could go in deeper, and pressed her body up close, grinding her pelvic into him as she felt him harden through the towel. Her arms were all over him, raking through his hair, down his back, squeezing his tight ass, pulling him to her.  
  
Draco, couldnt believe Hermiones reaction, he expected her to break away and bitch at him, but she wasn't, its almost as if she wanted it as much as he did, grinding herself into him, touching him almost as eagerly as himself. Who would have thought Hermione Granger had the hots for me? Draco thought to himself, God she feels sooo good, her body is perfect, I cant get enough of it. He moved them so Hermione was up against the wall, she moaned with delight.I cant bear it any longer I have to have her, he thought to himself impatiently. He reached for the army coloured tank top she wore, and tugged it off.  
  
Hermione felt so dizzy and light hearted, she couldnt believe what was happening, one minute they were kissing in the middle of the room, the next she had her back against the wall, it was all was amazing for her and she didnt really want the feeling to stop but when she felt her shirt being tugged up and over her head she knew it couldnt get any farther, but, she still didnt stop him right away, not when his mouth left her and went to her breast. Her body humming in his arms. Then he reached for her matching army underware, and started pulling at them also.  
  
As much as she wanted him, she knew she couldnt let it go any farther.Her sense of being came over her and she weakly said," Draco,"Draco paused what he was doing, her breast still in his mouth, hands still in the position of ridding of her underware." We cant," was all she said.  
  
He was still for a second, the he let her go, picked up her top and handed it to her, then took a step back, giving her space.He felt like he was in a daze, a dream of some sort, only it wasnt ending right.  
  
"Draco?" Hermione questioned, vioce shkey, and body humming with unspoken desire.  
  
"Hmmm?" his mind still in a daze.  
  
"What was that? I mean, what was that about?" she asked.  
  
His mind was clear all of a sudden," Doesnt matter, it wont ever happen again," he said. Her dissapointment must have shown on her face, because he said seconds afterward," Dont worry Granger, it's not you,'' While saying that his eyes skimmed over her body,over her army tank top,her flat stomache, matching army underware, down her long legs, and then back up again.Licking his lips, as if going to do it again.  
  
"Well if it's not me, then it's you, and if it's not you then it's us, and...there is no us....right?" she murmmered, looking into his eyes.His eyes took a distant look.  
  
"There was no 'us' before," he murmmered finally, but what he really wanted to say was,"Yes, there is an 'us', there was one all along, we were just too blind to see it," Draco cleared his throat and said,"Come on, we've got to get ready for school," as a way to get out of the fix he put them in, and bring them back to their morals.  
  
"Right," wispered Hermione, pushing him away from her, then went to draw a bubble bath.  
  
Draco left the bathroom to get dresses and ready for school, confused with his emotions. 


	3. Late Nights

Late Nights  
  
Ever since their passionate encouter a few mornings ago, Hermione couldn't get Draco out of her mind, she did whatever she could to stay out of his way, scared of what might happen if he came too close, scared to feel his fingres burn across her bidy, the delight in it.She got the feeling also, that Draco was doing the same, alothough he would always give her a heated look that made her body hum for him, making her rush from the room to get away.  
  
Desgusted with herself, Hermione spent most nights in the library, working on homework till she was sure that draco was in bed, out of the common room, or just in his room listening to music while doing homework.  
  
Hermione was tempted to tell Harry and Ron about what happened with Draco and herself, but guilt overcame her. Causing her to stay in the library longer, in hopes to lose herself in her work, to take the guilt and disgust away and be herself.But it still crept up on her everywhere else she went, while she worked, in her sleep, and in classes that involved any three of the guys: Harry, Ron, and of course the one who started it all, Draco Malfoy.Hermione sighed and checked the time, 11:06 p.m. She packed her things and headed back to the dorm.  
  
A soft tapping nose came from behind her, like footsteps.Picking up her pace, she listened to the footsteps behind her, they too came quicker. Running now, Hermione made her way up the staircase, then practically yelled out the password to the painting, as she ran into the common room. Hermone didnt stop running till she was upstars in her room, slamming the door behind her as she entered. Hermione bent over and gasped for air, calming herself down in the proccess.  
  
Finally calmmed down, Hermione went into the bathroom and splashed water on her face. Returning to her room, she readied herself for bed, changing into a large t-shirt,  
  
Snuggling deeply under her silk blankets, Hermione finally sighed in relief for being safe in her bed, away from the footsteps. in seconds she was asleep in a dreamless sleep.  
  
**********  
  
Draco wondered to himself as he lay in bed,Why do I feel like this?Do I love her?I cant be. Why does she stay late at the library? Is she scared of something? Scared of me, or her own feelings and me?It might explain why stays away from me,why she rushes from the room whenever she catches me watching her. Maybe I should tell her how I feel about her, tell her it was me following her, yet again. I should tell her now.  
  
Crawling out of bed, thet which he just climbed into moments ago, he walked out of his room and across to Hermione's.He knocked and recieved no reply. She must be sleeping, Draco thought, preparing to turn and leave,No I have to tell her.He stopped and sighed, he reached for the door knob, turning it slowly and crept into her room and to Hermiones sleeping form.  
  
Draco wispered,"Hermione, wake up we need to talk,"No response.He reached out and shook her shoulder, lightly at first then more harder, and still she didnt wake up. Draco stared down at her, her lips that were formed in a pout, looked so delishious. Just then at that thought, Draco remembered a muggle movie 'Sleeping Beauty', wondering if it would work, he leand over and brushed his lips to hers.Softly, but he couldnt resist her lips, kissing Hermione more passionately now, he started sucking on her bottom lips, savoring her taste.  
  
Hermione moaned,waking up to having Draco leaning over her,kissing her. She opened her mouth, inviting him to taste her further. She bought her arms up around his neck, pulling him to her till he was practically on top of her. She moaned, feeling his hands come to her thigh and hip, rubbing her in a rythmic motion that continued as his hands traveled over her body, bringing up her large t-shirt as he went.  
  
Suddenly Hermione pulled away from Draco, shivering with desire as she cleared her mind." What's going on Drac-Malfoy-Draco?Why are you here?" she asked quickly, pulling her blankets over her legs to her stomache as she sat up against the headboard.  
  
"I-I umm...it was me tonight....I had to talk to you...about us, but just..ended up following you. I couldnt wait till tomorrow to tell you. I'm sorry-" Draco explained, stammering as he cleared his head.  
  
"You were the one following me?" Hermione asked , cutting him off.  
  
"Yes," he replied guiltily, looking down at his hands.  
  
"I see, but that doesnt explain why you're in my room, kissing me when less than a week ago you said there was no 'us', and that it'll never happen again?" Hermione said, staring him straight in the eyes now.  
  
"I cant help it okay!" he cried out," I see you all the time, either running out of the room, or with the great Harry Potter and sidekick Ronald Weasly!What can I do? I've watched you grow up, and I cant help but love you!"  
  
"Y-You l-love me?" Hermione stammered, eyes filling with tears.  
  
"Yes," Draco murmmered in reply, head hung, once again.  
  
Hermione felt like crying as her heart reached out for him. She couldnt help but realise that she felt thesame way.Why else does her heart leap with happiness when she sees him, and is dissapointed when he isnt around. Why else would her body ache for his touch, lips greedy for his, then burn when she gets it. Her heart replied,"'Cause you love him, you always did," Hermione mentaly agreed, saying, 'I, Hermione Granger, am in love with Draco Malfoy'.A small giggle passed her lips as she leaned over to him.  
  
Draco looked up into Hermiones eyes as she leaned over to him. He saw something her didnt think it were possible, Hermione Granger loves me. He didnt wait for her to tell him. Instead he swept her into his arms, and affectionately kissed her, leavung her breathless. When he finished he wipsered to her," I know you do, I saw it in your eyes, I love you 'Mione, I always will.With you in my arms I feel like I can do anything." He kissed her with a soft touch, a touch she didnt think it was possible, but everthing that was impossible seemed to be crumbling down around them, making things possible.  
  
Hermione just nodded to him, pulling him closer to her.  
  
They lay in her bed talking , making-out, and cuddling through out the night. It wasn't till dawn was almost on them did they finally sleep. 


	4. Potions

Chapter 4 - Potions  
  
As usual, Proffessor Snape bustled into the room, a minute late and in a snappy mood, taking points off Griffindor less than five minutes into class," Ten points from Griffindor for Longbottums untidyness,"  
  
"Now, today we are going to make a love potion, not a strong one, just a basic lust potion," Snape said, standing at the front of the room, glaring down at all the students."I'm going to partner you up into boy/girl pairs:  
  
Potter, Parkinson  
  
Malfoy, Patil  
  
Goyle,Granger  
  
Weasley, Millicent..."  
  
And he went on till he paired up everyone in the class. Then he went out the needed ingredients, dividing them up for all the pairs, saying the proper intrustions while they write them down. Finally he said,"Get with your partners, we will start immediately,"  
  
Grumpily, Hermione walked to where Goyle sat fixing ingredients as there were intructed to, next to Draco and Pavariti Patil. "So the great book worm has come eh?" Goyle sniggered.  
  
"Shut up Goyle or I'll throw some of the potion at you," hermione said angrily, moving her hand over the cooking potion to indicate that she would do it.He went silent and returned to what he was diong.  
  
They worked quick and quietly not saying anything, just grunting 'yes' or 'no' on the intructions of the makings of the potion, if something was geting done right.  
  
Finally their potion was in its last stage, simmering, and Proffessor Snape was making his rounds around the room, checking each pairs potion. The potion was to simmer for 15 minutes before it was finally finished.  
  
Snape went to the front of the room and said," It appears, that all the love potions were done properly, even Longbottom did it right, for a first. Now, who will test their potions first for the class?" He looked around the room, then turned to Draco and his partner,"Draco you and Patil first," then intructed," : Drink a mouthful each, you will bottle the remaining and give it to me,"  
  
Draco turned to Pavariti, and glaring daggers at he took the giant spoon dipped it into the potion and drank a mouthful, then passed the spoon to Pavariti.She copied his actions, then stood facing him as they waited for the potion to start, and when it did, no one could believe their eyes.  
  
Everyone went deathly quiet as they watched to pair as if in slow motion. Pavariti started flirting uncontrollably with Draco as she pulled off her robe: smiling, winking, licking her lips as she stepped up to Draco and ran her palms along his strong muscular chest, then around to his back and down to his ass, sqeezing it.  
  
Draco who, was at the moment, standing there, looking like a love struck puppy, suddenly wrapped his arms around Pavariti, pulling her tightly to him, and started kissing her on the lips, trailling his hands along her body, lips moving down to her neck and then to her collerbone. Just before his lips reached her breasts, Proffessor Snape said the counter spell ending the potions power. The pair looked at eachother with hatered before realising they were in a tight embrace, jumping apart from eachother they sent icy glares to eachother while embarrassment and disgust was riding them hard.  
  
Hermione looked like everybody else on the outside, an open face expression of major shock, but no one knew of the hurt she was going through on the inside.She knew it was just the potion, but seeing it was overpowering her knowledge of it being the love potions power. Anger and jealousy flowed through her and the taste for revenge was in her mouth. If he gets to have 'fun' with the love potion, then so will I, Hermione thought to herself."There you go class, now it's your turn," Hermione heard Snape say.  
  
Hermione turned to Goyle, grabbed their spoon and drank a mouthful, then passed it to him while she waited for the potion to work. She wasn't prepared for the sudden weightless feeling of her head,or the featherly lightness of her body. A sexual feeling rushed through her as she stared at Goyle, her skin burned, her heart raced, mouth was so dry that she repeatedly licked her lips.  
  
A ruthless feeling burned in her as she quickly walked to, the now love struck, Goyle, and slammed him against the dungon wall,kissing him feverishly. His hands came to her ass, squeezing it roughly, and pulling her womanly form to him. His lips, left hers and traveled downwards,like Draco did with Pavariti, biting and suking, producing red marks on her flushed honey coloured skin. Hermione moaned with pleasure. His hands slid down from Hermiones ass to her thighs, pulling them apart and up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He turned then so it was Herniones back against the wall now, and just as one of Goyles hands slipped under Hermiones robe, Snape bellowed the counter curse, breaking the potions magic like it did with Draco and Pavariti.  
  
Everyone gazed around the room looking at everyone elses reaction, most broke apart quickly. But when the all turned and saw Hermione and Goyle still locked in their embrace, Goyles hand still in Hermiones robe, they all burst into laughter.  
  
Goyle pulled his hand out of her robe, as Hermione let her legs loose and dropped to the floor. Red in the face, Hermione fixed her clothes, while Goyle moved away, a boyish grin on his face. Hermione, feeling disgusted with herself, gathered her things from the table and moved back to her original spot, head hung.  
  
Harry and Ron came and sat on either side of her, apologizing to her and trying to comfert her.  
  
Feeling eyes on her, Hermione looked up. Draco anger and jealousy in his face, along with hurt. She returned the gaze and indicated to Pavariti, his gaze went to guilty, and he mouthed," I'm sorry," then he indicated Goyle," are we even?"  
  
"Yes," mouthed back Hermione. 


	5. Assaults and Apologies

Chapter 5- Assaults & Apologies  
  
After Double Potions, last class of the day, Hermione made a mad dash to her quarters, eager to wash herself of Goyle. When who should she run into? Non other than Goyle himself, alone, in the passageway that led to the Head boy/ Girl dorm.  
  
Hermione stopped in her tacks, "Goyle," she asked," what are you doing here?"  
  
"Waiting," he replied.  
  
"For who?" Hermione asked tentively walking forward, wondering if someone was going to spring an attack from the shadows.  
  
"You," he answered, eyes locking onto hers.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
" 'Cause, I was wondering something," he replied.  
  
"Wondering 'what' Goyle?" she asked, keeping and eye on him.  
  
"Oh, you know, if you and I could continue that eventful scene in class, but take it to the next level, which I assure you I was more than willing to do right there," he said calmly, still watching as she headed towards the stairs.  
  
"No!" Hermione yelled, "not in a million years, you disgust me, I cant believe you had enough nerve to ask me that!" Hermione started jogging to the stairs now, ready to run if she had to.  
  
But, just as she reached the bottom steps, Goyle's hands shot out, grabbing her roughly by the arms and slamming her up against the wall. Pressing up against her so she felt his hardness through the materials if his clothes and robe. He whispered harshly in her ear as he slipped in between her legs," I don't think you understand, I said I wanted to continue what was started today in class, potion or no potion works for me,"  
  
"Oh I heard you alright, and I distinctly remember saying 'No!' Now, let me the hell go, or I'll curse you to the end of the earth," Hermione yelled, reaching for her wand in her pocket. But Goyle was a step ahead of her, he briefly let go of one of her arms and ripped her robes from her body, then returned the, now startled and terrified Hermione back to her previous position, trapped against the wall. He looked her straight in the eyes, and she could see what he was planning to do to her. Hermione went to scream for help, but couldn't when his lips suddenly were pressed against hers. He forced his way into her mouth, sweeping his tongue deep into her mouth, till she was ready to gag, then pulling back out to chew on her swollen lips. He would stop and harshly bite her neck whenever he got tired of her struggling or as a warning not to yell for help.  
  
Hermiones head was spinning, eyes were getting blurry as she felt Goyle's hands roaming her body. She had to do something to stop him, call for help, it was the only possible thing she could do. Hermione took a long deep breath and screamed with all her might, praying that whoever heard it would come soon, before he did what he set out to do or worst. "HELP, PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME!"  
  
"You little Bitch!" He yelled, raising an arm he smacked her to the ground. There he rolled her to face him as he ripped at her clothes, and ruthlessly digging his fingers into her arms, bruising them badly.  
  
Hermione, after being hit to the floor, was nearly blacking out from the pain inflicting her body. Almost ready to give in and give up. She felt his weight on top of her as he pulled open her blouse and pulled up her skirt, ripping her white panties off her.  
  
He paused, before getting to the last part to his attack, to feel her full breasts, the ones that he so desperately wanted to touch, and suck, and bite. When he finally spent enough time on her upper half, he went back to her lower half, ready to continue his assault. But he didn't get very far before he was suddenly yanked up and off of Hermione. "What the-"he started.  
  
"Get off of her," Draco said venomously, throwing Goyle into a wall behind them. Anger flashed in his eyes.  
  
"What's your problem Draco? I was just having a little fun, and besides, she liked it in class. You know, with the way she literally threw herself on me, it wasn't just the potion, even I could tell that wasn't it, no, she went down on me with a plan in mind, so don't get yourself all-"Goyle said, but he didn't get to finish before a fist came flying at him.  
  
"I'm warning you, get away from her, don't touch her, don't look at her, don't speak to her, don't break the 20 feet barrier I'm giving you a warning about. In the mean time, 80 points from Slytherin," Draco said angrily.  
  
"No way Draco, I came here for one thing and I'm going to get that one thing," Goyle said defiantly, taking a step towards Hermione, who still lay on the ground.  
  
"That's it I warned you," Draco said before slamming his shoulder into Goyle's gut, then whipping out his wand he put a sleeping spell on Goyle's now crumpled form. Then turning towards Hermione, Draco rushed to her side.  
  
"Hermione?" Draco asked, gazing at her abused body, seeing her eyes roll, ready to pass out." Hermione, look at me!," Draco said in a panicky voice, "Please baby open your eyes. I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean to act the way I did with the results of both of our potions. "Hermiones eyes fluttered open for a second, "Please look at me Hermione, you'll be okay, I promise I love you," Draco said, pulling off his robe and wrapping it around her battered form.  
  
"I love you Draco," was the only thing that escaped her sore lips before she let the darkness consume her. 


	6. authors note hinted further chapters

Hey I wanna say thanks to all u ppls how are reading my stories..I also wanna apologise for not writing for a while... Thanks for your reviews.... if u read on you will see how intense DM and HG's relationship gets, also another attack will be made..will Draco find Hermione in time? Read on to find out  
  
Lol dannie 


	7. Hospital Wing

A/N I'm very sorry about the many moths delay but I've been moving around since Dec and wasn't able to squeeze any time in to continue my story on computer, but I was able to continue on paper.  
  
Chapter 6 - Hospital Wing  
  
Draco took off his robe and wrapped Hermione in it, then picked her up and rushed her to the hospital wing. On the way there Draco ran into Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape, he hastily explained everything he could before running with McGonagall the rest of the way to the hospital wing. Meanwhile Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape went to retrieve Goyle from his slumbers.  
  
"Tell me again what happened Mr. Malfoy, what was happening when you came across Miss Granger and Mr. Goyle?" Madame Pomphry asked while she moved the unconscious Hermione onto the nearest bed.  
  
Draco re-accounted what he witnessed, making sure not to miss any gory details. "...Then I pulled out my wand and cast a sleeping spell on him, taking Her-Gra-Hermione to the hospital right after," he concluded.  
  
"I see, thank you Mr. Malfoy, that was very noble of you to do that for you fellow peer," Madame Pomphry said as she accio'ed a bowl of warm water and clothes to clean up the blood.  
  
"Will she-?" started Draco.  
  
"She'll be fine Mr. Malfoy," Madame Pomphry said.  
  
He mearly nodded before turning to Professor McGonagall, who was staring at Hermione as if she lost a daughter, and in a way she, did, Hermione and her being so close. "I'm going to stay with her until she is awake and better.I will protect her at all times.nothing will happened to her as long as I'm around," he proclaimed.  
  
"What about classes Mr. Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall asked., coming to stand next to him and Hermione's bed watching Pomphry clean up her prized student.  
  
"I'll have someone bring our homework to us until Hermione is well enough to leave and attend classes with me again," he responded, grasping Hermione's hand in his and giving it a slight squeeze.  
  
"Very well." McGonagall said. She was silent for a moment before saying," I hope Miss Granger will be well soon, good luck and good day to you Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall turned and left the hospital wing.  
  
Draco watched as Pomphry finally finished healing Hermione's wounds, and pulled up the covers around her. She then turned towards Draco and said, " She will be fine, she has a slight concussion though so be careful with her when she wakes up sometime tomorrow morning,"  
  
Draco nodded and watched her leave, leaving him and his Hermione alone at last. "I'm sorry love, I cant believe what he did, I should have never trusted him. I'm sorry sweetie, all I can think about is seeing you unconscious on the ground, please baby wake up and come back to me," he said, rambling a bit. All night he spoke about his family, his childhood, apologized numerously, telling her how much he loved her, and begging her to wake up.  
  
Around late morning, Hermione opened her eyes, as if from a deep sleep, except that she had swirling vision, a sore throat, and a tremendous headache. She thought about how she came to be in the hospital wing. Suddenly it all came back to her, the ruthlessness, the pain, then, Draco, he saved me, she realized. Hermione closed her eyes to stop the dizziness. She went to bring a hand to her head when she felt a weight wrapped around it. Warily she opened her eyes again, glancing down she saw Draco, leaning up against the bed, asleep, with one hand under his head and the other wrapped around hers.  
  
"Draco," Hermione whispered, voice still sore. He moaned in his sleep but didn't wake. "Draco," Hermione said louder. Finally he opened his eyes.  
  
Draco nearly fell out of his seat to see Hermione awake. "Mione, your awake," he said, stating the obvious. "Oh baby I'm so glad your okay. God do you know how much you scared me? I was terrified, I thought I lost you when you blacked out," he said. "God I love you so much, I would've killed myself if you ever died, anything for you. Mione I love you with all my heart, and I swear, right now, never to let any harm come to you, to protect you always," he continued, starting to ramble.  
  
"I love you too Draco, I wouldn't know what I would ever do without you. I'm sorry also, I was jealous of the potion use on you, and for scaring you so much," Hermione said, mirroring his love in her eyes.  
  
His lips were there suddenly, hot and comforting on her mouth, drowning out all her sorrows and pain and making it only them, together again. Her arms wrapper around his neck as she parted her lips and allowed Draco to deepen their kiss. She pulled him closer, wanting him to comfort him and for her to comfort him.  
  
They suddenly broke apart as they heard Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Cho's voices approaching Hermione's bed.  
  
"Man they sure know how to spoil moments," Draco muttered, straightening up his appearance. Hermione smiled and continued to smile as her friends appeared from behind the drawn curtains.  
  
"Hermione are you alright?" Ginny and Cho asked in unison,  
  
"I'm fine you guys, Draco saved me," Hermione replied, trying to get some voice out of the scratchiness. "Could someone get me some water?" she asked.  
  
"I'll get it," Draco said, " I need to stretch my legs anyway," He looked at Hermione, nodding to her,"Thank you Draco," before turning and leaving.  
  
Hermione turned her attention back to her friends and asked, "What took you guys so long?"  
  
"We weren't told until a half an hour ago, they didn't know if you were awake quite yet," Harry replied. Hermione just nodded in understanding.  
  
"Whats with Malfoy?" Ron asked suddenly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, a twinge of nervousness running through her gut.  
  
"Like why is he around so much? Why did he give you a jealous look when you and Goyle were under the potion? And why was he here just now?" Ron questioned, anger evident in his voice.  
  
"Jealous? You think?" Hermione said, she thought for a second before continuing, "It must be from how much time we've been spending together, talking and such. I like talking to him, and when you really know him, like me, he'll get to rambling when he's excited or distressed," She laughed a little bit when she remembered how much he talked when she first woke up that morning.  
  
"You 'like' him?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes I do," she replied slightly nervous of the outcome of this topic of conversation. "And until you guys start to get to know him, see how harmless he really is on the inside, how caring he can be, I don't expect you guys to understand how I feel about him," she concluded.  
  
"Okay Hermione, we'll give him a shot," Harry said after a long moment of silence and heavy thinking, "but only for you. This will take some time and getting used to,"  
  
"That's right Hermione, we love you, and anything that makes you happy, well.We'll do our best to understand," Ron said at last. Ginny and Cho nodded to both the guys' statements.  
  
They heard Draco returning with the water.  
  
"Well we'd better be going Hermione, hope you get better," Ron said, getting ready to leave. Leaning over he kissed her forehead, then waited for Ginny, Cho, and Harry to her their hugs and kisses, before they left together, passing Draco in the way out.  
  
Draco came in, a small smile on his lips, cup of water in his hands. "Yes, get better, I need you with me, and am eager to be assured that your alright," he said.  
  
"Yes sweetie," she said, taking a sip of water before drifting off to sleep. 


	8. New Enemy, Springing Love

Chapter 7- New Enemy, Springing Love

Hermione wanted to curl up in bed and never come out again when she found out that the news of her attack leaked out. Embarrassment was with her everywhere she went, but she still made it through the days because Draco was with her everywhere she went.

Draco was feeling guilty becasue it was Goyle, one of his trusty followers. And Hermione wanted to put and end to his guilt, as well as the attack. She hated to see the sad expression on his face whenever they were alone together.

After lunch on the fifth day after the attack Hermione puller Draco into the Great Hall, which was now empty. "Draco you've got to stop" she started, "the sad guilty expression is too depressing for me. it reminds me of what happened and thats the opposit of what Im tring to do. I dont want to remember him, and I dont want you to feel guilty, it wasnt your fault. The only thing that's your fault is loving me." She pulled him into a hug ," I love you Draco, I always will," she whispered.

"I'm sorry love, I dont want you to be anything but happy...forgive me?" Draco said holding her tighter. Hermione nodded and brought her lips to his.

At the top of the stairs a body lurked, listening in to all of the conversation, eyeing the secret couple. "This is perfect," the person whispered to himself. He waited until the pair left the Great Hall before returning to his room to plan is strategy.

Draco waited for Hermione in the jacuzzi, he sighed to himself. 'God she takes a while to just put her hair up and put on a suit' thought Draco.

Just then she walked into the room, wearing a creamy white bikini, the top appearing a bit small for her breasts. Hermiones hair was fixed into a bun with trendle of curls coming down to frame her face.

"Jesus you look gorgeous, are you sure you're with the right guy?" Draco said, not taking his eyes off her as she sat down and slid into the water.

" I believe so, maybe I should get out and go check." Hermione joked pretending to get out.

"No, I believe you, I'm your man," Draco said quickly.

Hermione laughed and sat down again, but no sooner did she do that, that Draco pulled her to him, placing her on his lap. "My, my Mr. Malfoy, what are you up to now?" she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well if I tell you, what would be my suprise?" he asked, enjoying how she felt in his arms again.

"Umm..Disneyland: Hermione joked.

"That's for later plans, Im talking about my suprise for you now," she said, giving her boob a playful squeeze.

Hermione squealed, "Draco!"

"What?" he asked, trying to look innocent.

"So can I guess what the suprise is, or wait until you show me?" Hermione asked.

"Umm, lets try both," He replied.

"Okay...does it have anything to do with you and me?" she asked pretending to think really hard.

"Warm," he said , running a hand down her back.

"Hmm...does it have to do with the pool or a bed?" she asked, playing with his hair.

"Kinky with the pool, but warmer," he said.

Hermione laughed then said, "I've got it!"

"Spill it and we'll see how hot you are," he said with a laugh.

Herione looked at him with a sly smile on her lips and reached down between them to grab the hardness from between Draco's legs. "It has to do with your buddy down there," she said, then relaeased him adn sat back comfortably on him lap, making sure to grind into him.

"God took youlong enough," groaned Draco.

"I knew all along that, that's what you were thinking about, I just thought to make a small game of it all," she said, emmiting a small giggle when he trailed kisses down her neck.

"Meany," he muttered, pulling her closer." Johnny is insulted." he said with a pout.

"It has a name?" hermione said with a giggle.

"Quit being so insulting, I'd rather 'it' have a name than being called 'penis', 'dick', 'cock' and 'toy'," he said.

"I'm sorry baby, and I'm sorry to 'Johnny' too, forgive me?" she said, moving so there was no gap between their bodies, grinding once again into Johnny.

Draco groaned his reply and said, "I guess I'll let it go, for now, you owe me now,"

"Mmm...do I now." Hermione said , "Well lets get started." She brushed her lips across his as her hands traced his body.

Dracos hands went to Heriones hips, gripping them and pulling her into his erection. Once his set their pace and she was letting her hips follow his, he brought a hand up to her bikini top and tugged at the strings and pulling it off.

Hermione stopped him, "Not here," she said and pulled him out with her, they went to her room.

When she opened the door to her room, Draco grabbed her, pressing into her and kissing her heatedly as they manuvered their way to her bed. He pulled off their bathing suits and placed Hermione in the middle. Then he crawled his way to her kissing his way up her body. Hermione looked up at him when he came face to face with her and said, "I'm ready for this now."

Draco grinned and slowly and leisurely kissed her, his hands traveling down and entering her, preparing her for him. After much kissing, licking, touching and biting she was thrown into an orgasm and he finally embedded himself in her. Her cries at first turned into glorious moans that lasted throughout teh night as he taught her his many ways of pleasuring. It wasnt until later on when they drifted into sleep, his hands tracing hearts along her hip.


End file.
